ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Silver Hill! Meta Knights Story
This is still being written by Mr. Spike, so please be patient as the plot thickens and my writing improves and speeds up. ''❤ ''The dates are not written in real time. They strictly follow meta knight's diary. The following tale is an unfinished draft. This is a different version of the actual story I'm writing, so please enjoy. The actual (unfinished) written one has better writing and more detail, but this is what we have for now. ❤ Thank you, and enjoy my amazing drafts!!! ❤ ☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤☀❤❤❤ ''Chapter 1: Feb 27, saturday 'Oh! Hello today, passengers. My name is Meta Knight, and me, my gang and Kirby's bachelor gang of Magolor Marx And Taranza have just begun to wake up. We're taking turns in the bathroom's 5 showers, and i've decided to let my guys go first. ''' As i start off my new diary with this entry, Kirby is cuddling and cooing at my cheek like a kitty cat. My diary was given to me as a valentine's day gift by my friend arrou knight this month, but today is the day i've opened it. i just want to say i'm very proud '' of my son, kirby, who is 20 years old and in homeschool with fumu and bun helping him to learn, since it's a challenge for him. my son is poor at math and history (he always was), but he is a great artist and good reader (though his reading skills are that of a 8 year old).'' He still dosent speak very much, his speech being at the level of a 5 year old, but i'm happy he's learning how to do more grown-up things, like using good manners at the dinner table or sharpening up his fighting skills with the help of Fumu, since I have to work. Do you wish to know were me and my gang are going? Taranza can't stop talking bout the breezy palms weekend camp at the most famous island in aquastar: Papaya Passage! we'll have a great time just chillin' out inside our tents (this camps for relaxing from all the stress in our lives) and this time, we have a nice field trip with my gang over to the famous polish town "jazz note" where Lololo's and lalala's 'parents' live. I'm still very curious about the town jazz note. but i know its named after its intense love of jazz music. the villagers there love to eat potatoes and cabbage and strawberries there. we have to be careful not to piss them off, or our experince could be ruined! '' ''Damn, my son can travel very well! when he was 5, i worried kirby would never travel any farther than Pupupu Village. One time at his age of 5, while everyone was in bed in the village, Kirby escaped from his house, made it to the Pupupu Shinkansen Station, and somehow wandered over 20 miles away from home to Yellow River City, which was lively and bright during the night for it's, well, a city. In the morning at Fumu's house, Chuchu knocked on her door, rang the doorbell and stood on its front stairs. Fumu opened the door, only to see Chuchu holding down Kirby and restrainting him from trying to run away as Chuchu told Fumu a story about finding Kirby in the watermelon case at Yellow River's Famous Plum Mart, where he was guilty of swallowing an entire melon and not paying for it. But Chuchu and her mother paid for the melon for kirby, and sent him back to Pupupu Village in the morning. Fumu decided that Kirby should always be under her or my supervision to prevent him from ever wandering again. I still remember that time clearly as water crystals, and he's still quite prone to wandering and running away from me, so it hasn't changed much... Now, Chef Osaka has made rice porridge and a fried egg to go with each bowl, placing a shrimp cracker on each one. But I have to get washed up now, so... 2HOURS LATER So we were just enjoying this delicious breakfast Osaka made us, and I wanted to teach kirby how to cut an egg with his fork. "Do as your uncle does, kirby. Take your fork and watch how i cut this egg." I demonstrated the egg cutting trick for my son, and ate a small morsel of that delicious fried egg. '' '' '' '' Category:Meta Knight Category:(ｏゝ∀ ･) Super-Star Stories! Category:In-Progress Works Category:Stories Mr. Spike Writes Category:Anime: Kirby of the Stars (星のカービィ Hoshi no Kābī)